


Book Five: Parenting

by alicesato



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesato/pseuds/alicesato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows Korra and Asami as parents. Sometimes it will be easy and sometimes it won't. But what is it other than another adventure for the Avatar and the brightest mind of Republic City?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Legend of Korra.

"Don't worry! The Avatar will save you!"

Korra couldn't stop smiling at the little girl playing her at this school play she and Asami were invited. The kids were telling the story about how she defeated the Dark Avatar and let the spiritual portals opened in a really cute way. Before this day, she never thought that the Avatar turning herself into a giant spirit and almost dying could be anything but scaring. Now, she was glad to prove herself wrong.

At her side, Asami's face looked happier than she thought it would be. Her girlfriend was the most kind, gentle and caring person Korra knew, but she never seemed to share the Avatar's passion around kids. Feeling her heart warmer, Korra looked for Asami's hand and gave it a squeeze which only made the engineer's smile grow. However, she never stopped paying attention to the fake Korra - her girlfriend was completely charmed by the little girl. Korra, on the other hand, was watching a little boy who visibly was trying to let the stage unnoticed as the final song started to play. He was dressed as a cute green spirit and never looked to anything but his feet. Korra wanted to give him a hug.

The play came to an end and Korra was imediately surrounded by the kids. Happy, the Avatar sat on the floor and answered all the questions they had for her. Asami, standing alone while watching the other woman talking to the 7 years olds, decided to look for their teacher and smiled when she found the older woman watching her students.

"You did an excellent work with them. The play was beautiful." Asami said, offering a hand to the teacher. "We were really happy when we received the invitation. I'm Asami Sato, by the way."

"Oh, I know who you are, Miss Sato!" The teacher laughed, shaking Asami's hand. "I'm Cho. It's a pleasure to meet you. Your company did a great job with schools all around Earth Republic."

Asami smiled and looked back to Korra, still talking to the kids, but with a little boy sitting on her lap now. The little girl who played the Avatar was now messing with Korra's hair. An adorable view.

"I'm glad you feel this way, but we're not done yet." Asami said. After Future Industries helped with the expansion in Republic City, Asami decided to expand the company itself. She played a key role during the transition of the Earth Empire by helping the most affected cities to rebuild themselves and now was helping to improve the school system all over the new Earth Republic thanks to a deal she'd made with president Bei Fong. "How's the name of the girl who played Korra? She seems to be a wonderful kid." The engineer asked, never looking away from Korra.

"Oh, Hikari, she really is. But so troubled. It's a shame." The older woman replied with a sadness in her eyes. "She and her twin brother are orphans since they were four. Never stayed too long with any family who tried to adopt them." Asami's heart ache deeply with the answer. She knew how it felt to be an orphan. She finally looked again to the teacher.

"Who is her brother? How did their parents died?" She asked quietly.

"It's Hiro, the little boy sitting with the Avatar." She sighed. "Their mother died giving birth to them and their father died a couple years ago on a fire."

"That's unfair."

"It really is." The teacher agreed. "But let's introduce you to them, shall we?" Asami managed to smile and followed Cho.

...

"Asami." The word escaped Korra's mouth in a quiet and serious tone. She wasn't sure if her girlfriend was still awake but the answer came quickly.

"Yes?"

"I..." Korra didn't know how to say it, but she wasn't able to sleep in the past two days, since the school play. She couldn't stop thinking about Hikari and Hiro since the moment she learned about their story. It was so sad and unfair. The lack of answer made Asami turn to her side and look at her.

"Yes?" She repeated and the Avatar took a deep breath.

"I think we should adopt them."

"What?"

"I mean... I know we never talked about this before, but... It's just... We connected so easily with them..."

"Korra..." Asami tried to speak.

"And I know you're gonna say that we aren't married yet but we already live together anyway and..."

"Korra?" The water tribe girl was just babbling now.

"And we do have a lot of space at home and..."

"Korra!" She finally got the attention she wanted. "Let's do this. Let's adopt them." Korra's eyes became at least two times bigger in shock. Asami cupped her girlfriend's cheek and pressed a gentle kiss in her lips. "I'll call the office tomorrow morning and let them know we'll be staying for a few more days."

"You know that it will change our whole lives, don't you?"

"Yes, you won't be able to walk around the house naked anymore." Asami said jokingly. She was really tired but also felt like a stone was removed from her shoulders.

"Don't start."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

...

"Ms. Sato, Avatar Korra, it's an honour to have you here. Please, take a sit."

"Thank you for having us in such short-notice. We know you have a pretty busy schedule." Korra thanked the older man named Lee as she and Asami sat in front of him.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not everyday that the most powerful couple in the world wants to adopt two kids from your orphanage!" He smiled. "But are you sure you don't want a baby? I'm certain it can be arranged."

"We're sure about the twins." Asami smiled back. "I understand we have to sign some paperwork before we get to legally adopt them?"

"Yes." The man gave the two women some papers to fill in. It had a bunch of questions, regarding their relationship, their economic status, their personal feelings towards adoption.

"Uh, I don't know how to answer half of it. Can Asami fill mine too?" Korra asked confused.

"Of course," was Lee's answer. "What about we talk to the kids now?"

...

"So, Hikari, Hiro, you'd already met Asami and Korra." The little kids looked to the couple with confusion but both of them nodded. "They want to adopt you."

"I don't want to go." Hikari said, her little arms crossed in front of her chest. "She's the Avatar and she's rich, they won't keep us."

"Of course we will!" Korra said, stepping closer to the little girl. "It's because I'm the Avatar that I will keep you. I never give up on anyone. And it's because Asami's rich that we're doing it too. We can offer you and your brother a better life."

"You know, I'm an orphan too." Asami said. The two women were now sitting on the floor with the twins. Lee was watching everything from the door.

"Really?" Hiro asked quietly.

"Yes." Asami said with a sad smile on her face. "I know how scary it is, and I'm glad you have each other to rely on. But Korra and I, we want to give you the safety you deserve. What do you think?"

"Can I have my own room?" Hikari asked in a serious tone and the adults laughed.

"Of course."

"I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost a week has passed and it's time for the twins to meet everybody.

"Where are we going?" Hiro asked quietly as Asami helped him change his clothes. It was the end of the afternoon and the family was reunited in the twins' bedroom.

"Nowhere." Korra answered him, brushing Hikari's hair on the other side of the room. "Your uncles are coming for dinner. You don't want them to meet you in your pajamas, right?"

"Oh, okay." Asami smiled and gave him a gentle kiss in the forehead, saying that he could go. When she turned to Korra, she had finished dressing the other twin. Almost a week had passed and neither of them could believe that they really adopted two kids. The past five days had been crazy and different but in a good way. After all, seeing their family grow was just a new adventure, a really good one. 

"Can I play with Naga now?"

"Sure, sweetie. We'll be downstairs in a couple minutes." The girl didn't really waited for Asami's answer. When she finished her sentence, Hikari was already jumping her way to the backyard. 

"I can see why the teacher chose her to be me." Korra smiled as she spoke about the play. Asami laughed.

"Yeah, me too."

...

"I always wanted to be an uncle!" Bolin didn't even said 'hi' when Korra opened the door. He just walked in and took the two kids in his arms. "I'm going to be the best uncle ever!" Back on the ground, a scared Hiro hid himself behind Asami but Hikari looked interested in the earthbender who was now giving Korra and Asami a super hug. 

"Okay, let's go to the living room and we can introduce everyone." Korra spoke when she was released from Bolin's embrace. Hiro searched for Asami's hand as they walked inside. Once everyone was comfortable, Korra encouraged the kids to say their names to the guests. 

"I'm Hiro." He said quietly, never letting go of the engineer's hand. 

"I'm Hikari." The little girl said as she stood up and walked to Mako's side. "Are you the guys who fought the Dark Avatar with Korra?"

"Yes!" Bolin shouted before Mako could say anything. "Wanna see the scars I got that day?" He asked while pointing some thin pink lines on his arms. "We saved your mom that day." Bolin said proudly.

"My teacher said that she was the one who saved everyone that day." Hikari replied. "She turned herself into a giant spirit." 

Mako laughed hard. "You're right. Our job was to keep Unalaq outside the Spirit World and we failed."

"Where were you that day, Asami?" Hiro asked, finally showing interest in the conversation. 

"I was in the South. You remember Jinora from the story? Her body was there."

"Jinora!" Hikari laughed at the name. "Hiro's girlfriend played her!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" The little boy blushed and once again was hidden behind Asami. Everyone in the room laughed but no one asked about the so-called girlfriend. For now, it would be better if they remained on comfortable topics with the kids - and Hiro definitely didn't seem comfortable about the subject.

"Are we going to meet Jinora?" Hikari asked with a hopeful glaze.

"Yes, if you wish. Tenzin, Jinora's father, invited us to visit his family tomorrow." Korra said. "What do you say?"

"Oh, and then you'll get to meet Opal!" It was Bolin. "Oh, man, she'll be thrilled! She was upset that she couldn't come today."

"Can I become an airbender?" Hikari asked, despite Bolin's words. Korra was thoughtful for a few seconds.

"Uh, no. I don't think so. But you can get a ride on a sky bison."

"Can we get a sky bison?!" The question now came from Hiro. 

"We already have Naga!" Korra laughed. "Come on Mako, show them your scars too." 

"Oh, I have the perfect one." He said, pointing a thin line just below his elbow. "I got this one when your mom hit me with her bike. That's how I met her." Everyone laughed and the rest of the evening was just like that: full of stories and laughter.

\--

The kids were talking about the visit to the Air Temple all day. They were excited to meet the people from the stories they heard at school and, mostly, they were excited to see the sky bisons. Since the day the two women met the kids, they never had seen Hiro talk so much. 

When they arrived the island, a bunch of well-known faces were waiting for them. Ikki and Meelo were the first to run and fly around them on air balls a couple of times. 

"What are your names?"

"Your hair is so beautiful!"

"Who are the older one?"

"Can you earthbend?"

"Meelo, Ikki, we'll have plenty of time to know them." Pema interfered, her characteristically gentle smile on her face. She greeted the kids and gave a quick hug to both Korra and Asami. "Tenzin is inside on the phone with the president. She greeted the kids and gave a quick hug to both Korra and Asami. "Tenzin is inside on the phone with the president. Let's come in". 

Jinora approached them a few seconds later. Her excitement was visible. "I'm really happy for you."

...

"You look like Avatar Aang from the stories."

"Uh, yeah, he was my father." Tenzin smiled to the kids. "I'm Tenzin. You must be Hiro and Hikari. Am I right?"

"Yes! Are you the guy who'll give us a sky bison?" Hiro asked. The Air Master laughed. 

"I'm afraid I don't have any sky bison available at the moment." He apologized. "But I sure can arrange you two a ride."

"Okay." The little brother agreed with a sigh. 

"Where's your hair?" Hikari took a step closer to Tenzin and pointed at his head. Korra and Asami laughed at the question but Tenzin's smile never oscillated.

"I cut it off. This way I can be a better airbender."

"Uh, okay."

...

"Where's your arrows?" Hikari asked Ikki suddenly. Everyone was properly introduced an hour ago and they were having dinner now. 

"I don't have them yet! My father says I'm not old enough yet which is completely absurd because Jinora was about my age when she got hers. And he says that I should improve some meditation skills before I get my tattoos and..."

"Ikki, breathe." The younger girl looked to Pema who was now looking to Hikari. "She didn't get them yet because she needs to improve some abilities. More noodles?" She offered and Hikari quietly accepted. 

...

Dinner was over and the Air Nation kids' lead the twins outside for the so expected ride on the sky bisons. Korra and Asami watched them from the ground, happy smiles on their faces. Tenzin joined them moments later.

"I'm really happy for you." He said. "They are wonderful kids."

"Yes, they are." Korra took Asami's hand on hers as she answered. 

\---------------

"Korra!" Asami called, her voice sounding worried.

"What's wrong?" The Avatar airbended herself into their bedroom, ready for a fight.

"Your parents are arriving tonight and I can't find that black skirt I like!"  
Korra laughed. She must had saw this coming. She and Asami had been together for almost five years now but the engineer always behaved all anxious and nervous around her parents, even though they were the first to accept them as a couple. Korra stepped into the dressing room and quickly found the skirt Asami was looking for. Her girlfriend had a lot of black skirts that she liked but for some reason, Korra knew exactly which was the one she was looking for. "Here, sweetie." She gave a quick kiss on Asami's cheek. "Don't need to be nervous, you know it."

"Yeah, well, there's nothing I can't do about it." She answered, putting on the skirt. "Are the kids dressed?"

"Yep." Korra answered. "We're just waiting for you. Do you want me to drive?"

"Oh, no." Asami stopped what she was doing and looked straight to Korra. "I'm not that nervous."

...

"Mom! Dad!" Korra ran to her parents and hugged them for a few minutes. They hadn't seem each other for almost six months and Asami knew how much the Avatar loved them. She held the kids' hands and walked to them with a smile. 

"You are looking beautiful, Asami" Tonraq said honestly as he gave her a quick hug followed by Senna. "Now, you two must be my grandchildren." He knelt before the twins. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tonraq." He picked the kids up and turned to Senna. 

"Well, I'm grandma Senna! And I brought you some sweeties from our tribe! And other gifts." She picked Hiro from Tonraq's arms. "And you two already have a room just for you at home!" 

Korra and Asami laughed. "Already?" It was Korra who voiced the question. 

"Of course!" Senna answered like it was obvious. "I had to do something while your father finished some important things before our trip."

"Well, let's get home and we can open those gifts you were talking about." Asami lead them all into the car. Tonraq and Senna happily made the trip with the twins in their laps. At the other hand, the kids looked pretty interested at the chief and his wife. Hikari, especially, was pretty interested in Tonraq's ponytail. 

...

After dinner, the whole family went outside, to the backyard, where they could enjoy the rest of the evening. Tonraq had connected instantly with the twins and was running around with the kids like he was one of them. Senna, with a huge smile on her face, was sitting in a bench with Korra and Asami. 

"This is amazing," she was saying. "When I first learned about you two, I never expected grandchildren. Not because you two are women, but because both of you are so busy all the time. " She had tears in her eyes when she looked back to the kids. "Oh, this is wonderful. I need a picture." And went inside the house to pick up the camera. 

...

It was the last day of Senna and Tonraq in Republic City. As they packed to go home, the twins were already sad. 

"You two behave yourselves," Senna was alerting, hugging both of them at the same time. "I can't wait for you to know the tribe."

On the other side of the room, Tonraq was talking to Korra and Asami. "I'm really proud of you. They are amazing kids and I know you'll do a great job." He placed his hands on their shoulders. "I want you to know that it won't be easy all the time. In fact, most of it will be challenging. But nothing gives you more happiness than your children." The chief had tears in his eyes. "I love you, girls." He gave them a hug. 

"We love you too, dad." Korra answered. She and Asami had tears in their eyes as well. 

"We are waiting for you to visit." 

"We will." Asami assured. "As soon as the kids are completely adapted, we'll visit." 

"Very well, then." Tonraq let them go and turned to the kids. "I think we have time for one last round." And bending the water from a fountain, he ran to reach the kids across the backyard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins get in trouble at school. The principal has to call Korra and Asami.

"Uh, I'm Hiro, and I'm a earthbender who can't earthbend!" The first week of Hiro and Hikari at the school in Republic City wasn'teasy. These two classmates, specifically, weren't looking like they were ready to give the twins a rest anytime soon. And, while Hiro was reaching his edge and about to cry, Hikari was beginning to feel like she should kick the other kids' butts. 

And, well, that's how they ended up on the principal's room that afternoon. They watched, dead quiet, as the gray-haired woman called both Asami and Korra and said that they should pick them up at school immediately. They sat there, knowing what would happen as soon as they arrived, and prepared themselves for the worst. Hiro cried. Hikari acted like she didn't care. 

...

"Miss Sato, I'm sorry to interrupt you." Her assistant, a middle aged woman named Niu, said as she entered her office. "But it seems that your kids got in some sort of fight at school. The principal requests your presence there." 

Asami looked up to her with surprise in her expression. She knew that sooner or later the kids' would get themselves into trouble, but she had to admit that she wasn't expecting it to be so soon. Thanking her employee, she began to pack her things for the day. Then, she drove to the school and learnt that Korra was arriving there as well. The couple exchanged a worried look before entering the principal's room. 

...

"What happened?" Korra asked as soon as they entered the room. The principal looked to the kids and then to their mothers. 

"I think it would be better if the kids answered the question themselves." She gave the twins a gentle smile. 

"Hikari is stupid!" Hiro exploded. He wasn't crying, but it was visible by the red in his eyes that he did. 

"Hey, hey, don't talk like that about your sister." Asami warned, looking to the little girl. Her long brown hair was messy and covering part of her face, which was dirty. "I understand you two got into a fight?"

"No, Hiro was trying to stop me." Hikari explained, her voice was cold and her arms were crossed. She never looked to Asami or Korra. "I was trying to stop the guys who were bothering him."

"Well, we'll discuss it at home. You can go outside, Mama and I will talk to the principal a little more." Korra said, firmly. As soon as the kids were outside, Asami spoke:

"And you called the other kids's parents as well?"

"Oh, yes, your kids's weren't the only ones bothered by them." She assured. "I only called you because Hikari chose to handle things with violence and Hiro panicked. I know how difficult it is for adopted kids to adjust, so I thought you would like to watch them closely." 

"I see." Asami smiled back. "Well, we're glad you called. Thank you." The couple exchanged handshakes with the principal and left. 

...

The couple chose to make dinner before the inevitable conversation with the twins. However, when Asami went upstairs to call them, she was shocked to see that both of them were throwing everything they could in their backpacks. 

"What are you doing?" She asked, confused. 

"I'm helping Hiro pack his things. Already packed mine." Hikari asked, her voice was still cold. Since they picked them up at school, she was acting like she was much older than she really was. 

"Why?" 

"Because you're gonna send us back to the orphanage." Hikari explained like it was obvious. When she looked to Asami, her green eyes were much more darker than usual. "It's okay."

Korra entered the room before Asami could answer. "Guys?" She noticed the mess in the bedroom. "Everything's okay?"

"The twins are under the impression we're returning them to the orphanage." Asami said still shocked. Korra was confused. 

"Because of the fight?" Asami managed to compose herself and looked to the kids. Hiro nodded quietly. "Well, no one is going anywhere. You two are never going back to that orphanage. You are our children. "

"Yeah, well, I got into a lot of fights when I was little and my parents never kicked me out. " Korra tried to make the humour in the room lighter. "We're not angry at you. We're worried. We want you to know that you don't need to handle things on your own anymore. We're here for you."

"And we want you to know that beating someone up is not the way to stop things most of the time." Asami completed. "When something is bothering you, you tell us. Okay?" Hikari nodded in agreement but still looked suspicious. Hiro gave them a hug. The family organised the twins's bedroom and went downstairs for dinner. 

Later, when the couple were putting them to sleep, Hiro held Korra a little longer and asked: "I didn't want to show them my bending. Is that wrong?"

"Of course not. You don't have to prove anything to anyone. And those guys only wanted to fight." The Avatar smiled. Hiro was really shy about his bending and the idea of using it for violence seemed to cause him great displeasure already. However, probably because of his parents absence in his early life, the little boy's development was delayed in comparison to other kids at his age. Korra, the first to notice - and care - about the situation, was trying to encourage him to train with her since the adoption. That's why she found herself relieved when she heard the next question: 

"Will you still teach me those earthbending moves tomorrow?" 

"Of course I will." She gave him another kiss. "Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Suggestions and critics are accepted. You can also send me prompts and I'll try to incorporate them!


End file.
